Gunner (MNC)
The Gunner is the hulking Hawaiian pro, boasting a large machine gun that can tear through enemies like butter. With the help of a handy Support, the Gunner becomes nearly unstoppable. He can either be tearing through enemies in their own base on offense, or he could be ripping apart anyone who dares enter his base on defense. The Gunner is an offensive class, made for players who enjoy playing the "Tank" in games (having a lot of health and firepower). Weapons 'Minigun' The Gunner's pride and joy the Minigun has a slow spin up time but then becomes a high powered powerhouse of a weapon.The Alternate fire keeps the barrel spinning but reduces the Gunner's speed. Best used against enemy Pros and to take down weak bots, the Minigun is a great heavy hitter for the Gunner. When the Gunner's is fully upgraded it transforms the minigun into a Double Barrel killing machine. Duel Minigun fires twice as fast than the normal one. Trivia *Very fast fire, starts slow and spins up. *Minigun upgrades to a Dual Minigun when the Gunner is upgraded. *Alternate fire keeps the Minigun spun up, but also slows movement. Taunt: Poses out his arms, and says "Oooh, let's do this tiki style!" 'Mortar Launcher' The Mortar Launcher is the Gunner's anti-bot/turret.Doing high damage to bots and totally destroying turrets it allows the Gunner to storm enemy bases with little worry.When Passive is upgraded it will start to split mortar rounds into two then three.Has a high arc and slow fire rate for massive machine damage. Trivia *Slow firing, high arc. *Mortars split in mid air as the Gunner is upgraded. *Alternate fire on the Mortar Launcher is a grapple. *Totally destroys foe's turrets this is one of his best attributes *Taunt: Goes down on one knee, holding and stroking the launcher, and says "You mess with my team, you gonna be crab fat, bruddah!" Skills Slam *Gunner's Slam damages, slows, and pushes enemy Pros away while stunning and damaging Bots, usually destroying them. You can also pancake enemy Pros for an instant kill and the "Flapjack Master" ProTag and Achievement if you slam mid air and land directly on them. Gunner Deploy *The deployed Gunner becomes stationary. In this state, his accuracy defense, and Critical Shot rate increases. A Level 2 deploy will further increase Critical Shots, and a Level 3 deploy will further decrease damage and adds a head shield to prevent headshots. While deployed, anyone hit by the miniguns, will suffer a temporary, but heavy speed loss, reducing their chance of escaping. Gunner Grapple *Gunner Grapple damages opponents. Grapple turns into a throw when fully upgraded. Gunner *At a Level 2, Mortar damage increases and mortar rounds split into to mortars. At Level 3, the minigun is replaced with twin miniguns and a mortar round splits into 3 shots in mid-air (for split mortar damage to be effective, the mortars must split before hitting the target. if the mortar round hits the target before splitting, it does the damage of one mortar). Strategy *Standing in front of a deployed Gunner can be hazardous to your health *Spinning Miniguns cause the Gunner to move slower *Dual Miniguns are not something Pros want pointed at them *Upgraded mortars will split in mid-air *A Gunner's Slam can flatten Pros and Bots if performed from above *Upgraded Slam will increase the effective range *Gunner's Slam will slow any Pros or Bots caught in its wake *A deployed Gunner is more accurate than an undeployed Gunner *Gunner's chance of firing a critial shot increases while deployed *A Gunner with a fully upgraded deploy can't take a headshot while deployed *Gunners can spawn Bouncers *Gunners can fire their jetpacks while planted, providing a burning concern for flanking Assassins Personal Information The Gunner is slow and thoughtful, and very rarely gives into any sort of panic or excitement. He is protective of his teammates; often the only way to get any sort of rise out of him is for an opponent to score an especially vicious kill. *'Notable DNA' :Sumo wrestler Chiyonofuji Mitsugu, Otis, a prize winning yak, 1988 Washington Redskins offensive line, Lord Byron *'Likes' :coral reefs, ukulele jams, poetry of Lord Byron *'Dislikes' :large cities, crowds, shopping for pants Category:Characters Category:Pros